You have to choose him
by blackhair07
Summary: :"Kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini"/ "Bagaimana ini kookie?"/"Kau harus kembali padanya hyung"/'aku akan menjauh darimu hyung' (summary gagal)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Cast : kim taehyung, jeon jungkook, kim seokjin

Pairing : Taekook, TaeJin Uke!V

Genre: hurt/comfort,romance

Lenght: 1of ?

Summary :"Kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini"/ "Bagaimana ini kookie?"/"Kau harus kembali padanya hyung"/'aku akan menjauh darimu hyung' (summary gagal)

WARNING : THIS YAOI, BOYBOY,boys love,miss typo and other

My first debut fanfic

Zizitao present

Author P.O.V

Kringggg

Bunyi alarm menggema didalam sebuah kamar namja manis yang sedang menggeliatkan badannya. Dengan malas, ia mematikan alarmnya dan melanjutkan kembali tidurnya hingga akhirnya...

Dokk dokk dokk

"Taehyungggg bangunlah ini sudah jam 07.00. apa kau tak berniat untuk sekolah?" ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya yang menggedor-gedor pintu namja manis itu. Taehyung? Ya itulah nama namja manis itu.

Dengan wajah sembab, namja manis itupun membuka pintu kamarnya agar ibunya tak lagi menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Eomma ini masih pagi aku mengatukkk hoammm" ujar namja manis itu sembari menguap

"ckckck apa kau bilang? Masih pagi? Ini sudah jam 07.00 Taetae. Dan kelasmu akan dimulai jam 07.30. apa kau tak takut terlambat hmm?" helaan terdengar dari yeoja peruh baya itu

"APAAA? Ini jam berapa? Astaga eomma, kenapa baru membangunkanku sekarang sihh. Aishh aku pasti terlambat. Huaa bagaimana ini?" dengan tergopoh-gopoh taehyung masuk ke kamar mandi dan akhirnyaa...

Brukkkk

"HUAAAA SAKITTTT" teriak taehyung

"TAEHYUNG-AH KAU KENAPA NAK" dengan terburu-buru ibu taehyung masuk kekamar taehyung dan menemukan taehyung yang terjatuh dikamar mandi

"Astagaa apa yang terjadi tae-ah?" cemas ibu taehyung sambil mencoba membopong anaknya itu

"Aduhh pelan-pelan eomma. Huaaa sakit sekaliiii" tangis namja manis itu

"ckckck makanya kalau jalan hati-hati jangan terburu-buru nahh beginikan jadinya." omel ibu taehyung

"Tapi kan taetae takut terlambat jadi taetae buru-buru masuk kamar mandi. Huaaaa."

"Lain kali jangan kan jadinya. Yasudah, eomma akan menelpon sekolahmu dan mengatakan bahwa kau sedang sakit jadi kau tak perlu sekolah hari ini"titah ibunya

"Baiklah. Apa boleh buat. Huuu. Padahal aku kan ingin bertemu seokjin hyung." kata taehyung masih dengan tangisannya

At school

Seorang guru masuk kekelas XI-A dengan membawa materi pelajaran yang akan diajarkan pada muridnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi ssaem." jawab penghuni kelas dengan kompak.

"Hari ini Kim Taehyung tidak hadir karena sedang sakit jadi jika kalian ada waktu, jenguklah kawan kalian itu. Ya sudah mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka halaman 129"

Setalah pemberitahuan itu ada seorang namja tampan dipojok kelas memasang wajah cemasnya.

'Tae hyung kau kenapa?" batin namja itu

14.00 PM

Ting tong

Ting Tong ...

Dengan terburu buru ibu Taehyung membukakan pintu dan kemudian ...

"Annyeong ahjumma" sapa seorang namja tampan dengan senyum manisnya

"Ahh ternyata kau kook-ah, ayo masuk. Taehyung ada dikamarnya, langsung saja kau kekamarnya." Saran ibu taehyung

"Baiklah ahjumma. Jungkook ke kamar Tae hyung ya" izin namja bernama jungkook itu.

Dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh ibu Taehyung. 'selalu saja tak pernah berubah' gumam ibu Taehyung.

Toktoktok

"hyung, bolehkah aku masuk?" Taehyung yang awalnya terllihat bosan dan kemudian mendengar suara itu raut wajahnya berubah ceria

"Masuk saja kookie-ah. Pintunya tidak dikunci kok." Sahut namja itu dengan wajah ceria.

Kemudian namja tampan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kekamar Taehyung.

"Astaga hyung, apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?" kekhawatiran Jungkook tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Ehehehe, aku tidak apa-apa kookie-ah hanya sedikit terkilir saat jatuh dikamar mandi tadi pagi." Masih dengan cengiran yang sama.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana. Kakimu terkilir hingga dibebat perban seperti ini. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga terjatuh dikamar mandi, Taetae hyung?." Dengan lembut dia bertanya pada namja manis itu.

"Aku kesiangan tadi pagi dan saat aku berlari menuju kekamar mandi yang entah kenapa terasa licin dan tiba-tiba .. brukk. Kau tau kan apa yang ku maksud." Jelas Taehyung dengan ekspresi blanknya.

"Lalu, apa namjachingu-mu sudah menjengukmu?." Dengan nada sedikit tak rela saat mengucapkan kata 'namjachingu-mu'. Kenapa jungkook merasa tak rela?. Ya, Jungkook memang menyukai Taehyung. Bahkan sebelum Taehyung memiliki namjachingu. Tapi mengapa Jungkook tak pernah mengatakannya pada Taehyung? Jawabannya adalah karena dia tak ingin menghancurkan pershabatannya dengan Taehyung yang ia bina dari kecil bersama hyung kesayangannya ini.

"Seok jin hyung maksudmu? Ohh dia akan menjengukku nanti sekitar jam 4 sore ini. Oh ya taukah kau kookie-ah? Dia sangat perhatian padaku. Saat eomma memberitahunya bahwa aku sedang sakit, dia langsung menelponku dan dengan nada khawatir dia melayangkan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan padaku. Hyaa aku tau dia sangat menyayangiku dan aku pun sangat menyayanginya" dengan mata berbinar-binar ia mengocehkan hal hal tentang seokjin yang malah membuat Jungkook menahan rasa cemburunya.

Jungkook sadar, sampai kapanpun hanya seokjinlah yang akan menjadi 'special someone' untuk Taehyung

"Ohh jadi begitu. Baiklah aku pamit pulang dulu ne Taetae hyung, mungkin aku kembali lagi besok. Bagaimana.? Pamit Jungkook

"Yahhh kenapa kau secepat itu ingin pulang. Padahal daritadi aku kesepian. Tak bisakah kau lebih lama disini menemaniku hingga Seokjin hyung datang kookie-ah?" rengut Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku Taetae hyung. Tapi tadi pagi eomma bilang ingin meminta bantuanku sepulang sekolah hari ini. Tapi aku janji akan menemanimu lagi besok. Bolehkan aku pulang sekarang?" pinta jungkook

"Apa boleh buat jika memang ahjumma mengatakan hal itu. Aku tak bisa memaksamu." Ucap Taehyung dengan wajah yang sedikit murung. Jungkook yang melihat itupun tak kuasa untuk memeluk Taehyung.

"Yaa taetae jangan marah, aku janji besok aku kesini lagi. Jangan marah ne?. Ayolah tae?" pinta jungkook dengan wajah memohon.

"Yaaaa panggil aku hyung bocah. Aku lebih tua darimu. Haishh baiklah akan kupegang janjimu. Jika kau tak datang besok, maka aku akan marah padamu." Nada final terdengar dari rentetan kaliamat yang diucapkan Taehyung dengan ekspresi wajah ngambek yang menggemaskan miliknya.

"Ehehehe tapi lebih nyaman jika memanggil Taetae saja tanpa embel-embel hyung" goda Jungkook.

"Haishh sesukamu sajalah. Kau bilang ingin segera pulang sudah cepat pulang sana." Usir Taehyung dengan mempertahankan wajah ngambeknya.

"Yaaa sebenarnya kau mengijinkanku pulang tidak sihh?." Sahut Jungkook sok ngambek.

"Sudahlah tak usah memasang wajah ngambek. Pulanglah, pasti ahjumma sedang menunggumu pulang." Jungkook memasang senyumnya untuk Taehyung.

"Terima kasih hyung. Yasudah aku pulang dulu yaa. Cepat sembuh ne. Cupp ... byeee." Jungkook berlari keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung setelah mencium pipi Taehyung. Taehyung yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa merona serta memegang pipi bekas bibir jungkook mendarat tadi. 'Haishh kenapa aku selalu memerah begini sihh, padahal kan Jungkook sudah biasa mencium pipiku' batin Taehyung.

Disisi lain

Jungkook pun merasa gugup dan memerah setelah mencium pipi Taehyung.

"Kau mau kemana Jungkook-ah" tanya ibu taehyung pada Jungkook

"Ohh Ahjumma, Jungkook pamit pulang dulu ne. Soalnya eomma sedang menunggu dirumah" jawab Jungkook dengan eyesmilenya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan kook-ah" kata ibu taehyung

"Ne Ahjumma. Terima kasih. Jungkook pulang ne. Annyeong" pamit Jungkook

"Ne" jawab ibu Taehyung dengan senyumnya

Saat Jungkook keluar dari rumah Taehyung, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dengan geram.

'Lihat saja bocah, takkan kubiarkan Taetae-ku bersama-sama denganmu, dan kau akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya dariku' batin orang itu

T.B.C

Yeaayyy my first fanfic xD. Ciee baru debut jadi author ciee. Okedeh ini ff gaje amat dan belum diedit. Pliss kasih review yang membangun okehh terutama buat author-author yang udah berpengalaman xD review review review juseyo XD. Thank you :D


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Cast : kim taehyung, jeon jungkook, kim seokjin and other cast

Pairing : Taekook, TaeJin Uke!V

Genre: hurt/comfort,romance

Chapter 2

Summary :"Kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini"/ "Bagaimana ini kookie?"/"Kau harus kembali padanya hyung"/'aku akan menjauh darimu hyung' (summary gagal)

WARNING : THIS YAOI, BOYBOY,boys love,miss typo and other

My first debut fanfic

Zizitao present

_'__Lihat saja bocah, takkan kubiarkan Taetae-ku bersama-sama denganmu, dan kau akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya dariku' batin orang itu_

AUTHOR P.O.V

Setelah Jungkok berpamitan untuk pulang, Taehyung hanya dikamarnya dengan ekspresi blank-nya. Ia teringat perlakuan Jungkook tadi padanya.

"Apakah aku menyukai Jungkook? Aaa ini tidak mungkin, dia adalah sahabatku dan aku juga sudah mempunyi Seokjin hyung. Aishh aku ini kenapa sihh " monolog Taehyung

Toktoktokk

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci kok" Ujar Taehyung.

"Hey baby, sedang apa hmm?" sapa seorang namja yang baru saja masuk kekamar Taehyung

"SEOKJIN HYUNG" kaget Taehyung

"Tak usah seantusias itu melihatku datang, baby. Kau pasti sangat merindukanku

"Yaa kau bilang akan datang jam 4 tapi kau datang awal sekali dari janji mu"

"Hey hey memangnya kenapa jika aku datang lebih awal? Kau tak suka? Kau membenciku ya?" ujar Seokjin dengan memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Yaaa bukan begitu hyung. Hanya saja jika kau bilang akan datang jam segini aku akan menyuruh Jungkook tetap tinggal agar kau bisa mengenalnya." jelas Taehyung dengan wajah imutnya.

"Lain kali sajalah aku bertemu dengannya. Oh ya apa cederamu parah? Bagian mana yang sakit? Apa perlu kupijat kaki mu?" cerewet Seokjin

"Hyung kau tau tidak? Kau lebih cerewet dari eomma" Terdengar kekehan lucu Taehyung.

"Kau mau mengejekku ya? Hmm kau mau mengejekku hah?" gelitikan Seokjin makin menjadi dan membuat Taehyung kegelian sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahaha sudah hyung ahaha sudah. Itu tadi sangat geli" ujar Taehyung sambil menyeka keringat didahinya setelah puas tertawa tadi.

"Ahahaha hyung juga sudah lelah Tae-ah" tawa Seokjin

"Aku juga sudah lelah hyung. Ahahah" gelak Taehyung

"Emm o iya Tae-ah, kau akan masuk sekolah kapan? Aku merindukan masa-masa bersamamu disekolah" curhat Seokjin

"Entahlah hyung, mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi sampai kakiku pulih" Seokjin memasang wajah cemberutnya

"Yahh akan lama untukku menunggumu. Aku pasti akan kesepian. Huffttt. Tapi tak apalah yang penting Taetaeku ini sembuh dulu." Ujar Seokjin sambil mengusap surai Taehyung dengan sayang

"Ciee yang merindukanku ciee. Hahaha aku pasti akan sembuh dengan cepat hyung. Terima kasih ya." Taehyung memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Seokjin.

Seokjin yang diberi senyum manis itupun langsung menjadi salah tingkah dan memerah.

"Tae-ah .." panggil Seokjin

"Ada apa hyung?" toleh Taehyung menghadap kearah Taehyung

Cuppp

Kedua bibir itu menempal. Ingat MENEMPEL. *author nosebleed*

Cukup lama kedua bongkahan kenyal itu saling menempel, membuat kedua orang yang dimabuk asmara tersadar dan melepas ciuman manis yang memabukkan itu.

"Emm Tae-ah sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. I ini su sudah menjelang malam. Baiklah aku pamit dulu ne. Byeee" kikuk Seokjin dan setelah berpamitan pada Taehyung dia berlari begitu saja.

"B baiklah hyung sampai jumpa." Balasan kikuk juga dari Taehyung dengan wajah merah bak tomat itu.

Segera saja Seokjin lari menjauhi rumah Taehyung dengan napas tersengal dan wajahnya yang merona hebat.

"Ahhh Seokjin, apa yang kau pikirkan hingga melakukannya." sesal Seokjin

07.00 pm (at Jungkook's house)

Ting tong

Ting tong

"Ya ya tunggu sebentar. Aissh siapa sihh" gerutu Jungkook

"Heyy whats'up dongsaeng paling menyebalkan didunia" seru seorang namja dengan wajah ceria.

"Yaaa, Jimin-ah kapan kau kembali dari Jepang haaahh?" seru Jungkook dengan nada tak sopan sambil memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu.

"YAA PANGGIL AKU HYUNG, AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMU"sungut Jimin kesal

"Hehehe mianhae Jimin HYUNG, ayo cepat masuk. Eomma sedang memasak didapur." tukas Jungkook sambil membawa beberapa koper Jimin.

Jimin yang mendengar hal itupun langsung berlari menuju dapur dan memeluk ibu nya itu.

"Yaa Jimin-ah apa yang kau lakukan di Korea?" ekspresi tak diharapkan Jimin dari ibunya itu.

"Yaa eomma, aku baru datang dan pertanyaanmu menyebalkan bagiku. Memangnya aku tidak boleh pulang apa? Aku bosan di Jepang" sungut Jimin dengan kesal.

"Ahahaha, Eomma hanya bercanda Jimin-ah. Eomma sangat merindukanmu." kata Tiffany pada anak-anaknya.

"Huftt eomma kau memang menyebalkan seperti Jungkookie." Kata jimin sambil memasang wajah kesalnya yang dibuat-buat.

"HYUNG, MANA OLEH-OLEH UNTUKKU?." teriak Jungkook dari ruang tamu.

"Eomma aku harus menemui bocah itu dulu ne?." Kata Jimin

"haha baik baik lah kau pada adikmu itu." Titah Tiffany

"Ayay kapten"

"Dasar, ckckck"

Keesokan harinya

"Eomma, kookie berangkat dulu ne. Annyeong" pamit Jungkkok pada ibu nya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan chagi." pesan Tiffany.

"Eomma, sepertinya aku akan pindah sekolah disini" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Hahh? Kenapa kau ingin pindah sekolah disini? Memangnya kenapa dengan sekolahmu di Jepang?" heran Tiffany pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku bosan disana. Bolehkan eomma? Ayolahh aku ingin Stu seklah dengan kookie. Aku akan menjaganya, aku janji." rayu Jimin pada Ibunya itu.

"Haishh, anak ini. Baiklah, Eomma akan menghubungi Ayahmu di Jepang agar mengurusiberkas-berkas kepindahanmu." nada final terdengar dari kalimat yang baru saja selesai diucapkan oleh Tiffany pada anaknya itu.

Nada sambung terdengar dari ponsel Tiffany saat mencoba menghubungi suaminya di Jepang.

"Yeoboseo, khunie?" sapa Tiffany pertama di telepon.

"Hey baby, tumben sekali kau menelpon, ada apa baby?" tetap saja, meskipun kedua orang ini terpisah dengan jarak yang cukup jauh mereka tetap semesra dulu.

"Khunie, Jiminie bilang dia ingin pindah sekolah diSeoul bersama Jungkook. Bisakah kau mengurusi berkas-berkas kepindahnnya dari sekolahnya yang lama?" pinta Tiffany pada suami tercintanya itu.

"Haishh, anak itu memang. Baiklah tapi mungkin bukan aku yang mengurus kepindahannya tapi bawahanku. Aku sedang sibuk untuk saat ini" ucap Nichkun

"Baiklah, terima kasih yeobo. Dahh " tutup Tiffany ditelepon

"Baiklah, masalah kepindahanmu sudah beres. Lalu apa rencanamu hari ini?." Tanya Tiffany pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Sepertinya aku hanya ingin berkeliling komplek saja." Jawab Jimin pada ibunya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati" nasihat Tiffany

"Oke, aku berangkat dulu eomma. Muahh byee" Jimin pergi setelah mencium pipi ibunya.

Tiffany hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya itu.

At Jungkook's School

Kringgg

Bel istirahat terdengar, dan saat itu pula terdengar juga helaan napas lega dari siswa-siswa yang baru saja menyelesaikan pembelajaran mereka. Salah satunya kelas XI-A yang baru saja menyelesaikan pembelajaran dengan salah satu guru killer di sekolah mereka yaitu Cho seongsaenim.

Terlihat seorang namja dengan surai hitam baru saja keluar dari kelas IX-A dengan raut wajah santai dan terkesan dingin. Yapp dia adalah Jeon Jungkook, murid tampan dengan tatapan dingin sedingin es yang anehnya malah membuat kebanyakan yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke disana menyukainya. Meski tampaknya dia itu terkesan dingin, dia memiliki banyak mantan kekasih. Contohnya saja, Bae Suzy kelas IX-C yang terkenal akan kecantikannya pun pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Jungkook. Meskipun kesannya Jungkook suka gonta-ganti kekasih _mengingat banyak sekali mantan kekasihnya, _tapi Jungkook bukan orang yang mudah menyukai sesuatu dalam sekali hanya menerima mereka menjadi kekasih Jungkook hanya karena Jungkook merasa kasihan pada mereka, tak lebih dari itu. Jungkook hanya memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar ia sukai, tapi anehnya dia tak pernah menyatakan perasannya sendiri meski tak jarang ia berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Dia tak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya itu karena menurutnya hal itu akan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. Ya, Jungkook bersahabat dengan orang yang ia sukai, bahkan dari kecil. Dan benar saja, orang itu adalah ... Kim Taehyung.

'Arghh aku merindukan Tae-hyung, sekarang sedang apa ya dia? Aku akan kerumahnya sepulang sekolah nanti. Ahh tapi aku malu mengingat perbuatanku kemarin padanya. Pasti ia marah padaku. Tapi aku sudah janji padanya. Aishhh.' Frustasi Jungkook yang baru saja berperang lagi dengan batinnya.

Drrt drrrtt

Getar ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

From : 021-342XXX (author ngarang xD)

'_Jauhi Taehyung atau kau akan tau akibatnya. Taehyung hanya milikku seorang. Tak ada yang boleh memilikinya lagi terutama kau. Taehyung hanya milikku seorang. CAMKAN ITU'_

Jungkook hanya bisa membulatkan matanya setelah membaca pesan itu.

"Siapa yang mengirimkan ini padaku?. Atau jangan-jangan Seokjin yang mengirimnya padaku? Tapi tidak mungkin, karena Seokjin hyung orang yang baik. Lagipula dia juga tidak pernah melarang Tae-hyung bergaul denganku. Lalu siapa orang ini? Apa dia tau kalau aku menyukai Taehyung?" oceh Jungkook dengan nada pelan.

'Siapa orang ini?'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC *owuoooo

Halloh readers yang baik. Author sengen banget baca reviewnya meskipun baru sedikit yang review, author seneng banget asli sumpah*alaymodeon. O iya banyak yang tanya ya siapa orang yang geram ama kookie itu. Author pun gak tau siapa orang itu *nahloh?*. o ya author Cuma mau bilang, mungkin selama sebulan penuh ini ga bisa update, soalnya mau fokus ke UN dulu :3 #resiko kelas akhir-_-. Okee sekian cuap cuap dari author. Semoga bermanfaat*nggak banget cuap-cuapnya*. Annyeong

Review Juseyoo pliss Review Juseyo


End file.
